


Who Killed Kizana?

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Danganronpa Inspired, Detective!Fred Jones, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, with hints of Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: The body of Kizana Sunobu was discovered on the gym's stage alongside six students. Those who are now considered in Fred's mind as potential suspects.Who could have done it? Why would they have done it?





	1. Body Discovery Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.... I'm doing this now. This is like practice. I wanna write a murder mystery and it would be great to write something simple for my first mystery writing.
> 
> It would be great if you try to solve it too, dear reader.

The sun sinks lower on the sky as my wristwatch indicated the time, 4AM sharp.

Currently, I'm jogging to the gym to meet with the theater kids on an errand by two of my club members. Norville and Scooby are two half-brothers who joined our small group back in middle school. The same two members who gave in to the request of the "scary lady" as Scooby had eloquently put it. The two lent the Drama club a "Magical Miyuki Wand" from their favorite new anime, Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki.

It has been on the possession of the Drama Club for a while now and the two are too shy to ask them to give it back so I, the President of our "club" was tasked to retrieve it.

"Those two really had me working for that stick...." I sighed as my jog came to a stop. Right in front of me are the doors of the gymnasium.

I checked the time once more, 4:07PM. 

"God.... I hope they're still here.... otherwise this would be for nothing." I placed both of my hands to the gym doors and gave it a push. The doors opened wide and I slipped in, my face morphing into a smile as I attempted to be casual about my intentions...

Little did I know, my act was unneeded.

Six heads snapped to my direction. Their eyes were filled with terror, as if they had been struck by a winter curse. The six students all stood on the stage, surrounding what appears to be another student that is lying face-down, unresponsive to the racket I made.

"Uh.... hi?" I waved awkwardly.

A purple-haired girl panicked. "Oh god.... we-we.... we didn't do it!"

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Did... what?" I craned my head around.

"Allow me." The raven haired girl in a ponytail interrupted. "We... we are facing a problem. Come here and check it out."

My feet moved towards them, suspicious on their actions. As soon as I stepped on the stage, the students moved out of the way to show the unresponsive girl. I looked at each of them in confusion.

Curly hair scratches his cheeks. "D-don't you know what is happening? She's..." he gulped. "She's dead."

"W-what?!" I exclaimed in surprise. My eyes were drawn back to the girl, now identified as a dead body. Before I could even touch it to confirm their suspicions, the same guy screeched for me to stop.

"I confirmed it already... she has no pulse. I know, because the nurse taught me how to do it." He looks away. "D-don't touch the body... you might leave fingerprints... I'm okay since I have an alibi."

"Have you called the police already?" I muttered.

A purple haired guy steps in and dangles his phone. "We already did... but the police are gonna be a little late before they could come here... something came up it seems... but they'll be here at 5:30."

"This is too crazy!" The other purple-haired girl muttered. "A dead body! At school! What is happening right now!?" She cried, glistening tears on the edges of her eyes.

The raven-haired girl raises her hand. "Let's be calm here."

"Calm?!" she retorted. "How the heck can you be so calm right now?! There's a dead body right there! A club member of ours no less!"

(It was true... someone in this school somewhere is a murderer. Right now, the killer might be watching them... might be planning to kill them...) I shook my head. This is a troubling experience...

"Excuse me... but why are you here?" a plain boy asked. "I'm not implying that you're the murderer or anything... just... why are you here?"

All eyes were on me in an instant. (Aw... crud.) "I'm not the killer I swear! I was here to ask the Drama Club members to return my friends' prop, the 'Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki Wand'." I looked around and spotted the goddamn item that got me in this mess in the first place. "There! That's the one I've been looking for!"

"We intended to return that wand... but your friend's names are weird and we couldn't remember them. Our apologies." The purple girl bowed.

I sighed. "It's fine. Here's proof if you don't believe me." I brought out my phone to my messages, making my intentions clear to everyone in this room.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to put you on the spot there..." the plain boy apologized. "It's just..."

My hands flailed around in distress. "Ah! It's all good. If I truly was the killer, then you would've caught me right then and there. Nice skills dude."

"T-thanks... Fred-san... your name was kinda on your phone..." 

"Eh... it's fine." I looked at the body once more before turning away. "So... what happened?"

The purple haired girl stepped in. "I'm Tokuko Kitagawa, the Vice-President of the Drama Club. We were here earlier this afternoon to discuss the play that we're about to do next month."

I nodded, signaling her to continue.

"This was supposed to be an original play, co-written by me and the scriptwriter that we got. We were having a meeting until 3:45PM where we took a break for fifteen minutes. When we returned... well... you saw our reaction to it."

"Wait..." I paused. "So the exact moment I entered... was also the moment you discovered her body?"

The purple-haired guy steps in now. "No... Tokuko and I went back first so we were the first ones to discover the body. The rest soon followed after. I was the one who made the call to the police."

"When was this? ...and who are you?"

He sighed. "We were back just before 4PM... I'm Shozo Kurosawa... I thought we'd be well known enough to be recognized schoolmates by now...."

"So... when does the police arrive?" I asked one last time.

Shozo draws up his phone. "5:30 the earliest, 6:00 the latest."

I nodded. "What if... we can find the murderer by then...?"

"What are you implying?" The raven-haired girl muttered.

I stepped closer to the body and knelt down. My hands reached to the camera hanging on my neck and snapped a photo. The weird position it was in... the coincidence of it all.. "I think... I think someone among us is the killer."


	2. Interview

"That's a bold claim you have." the raven-haired girl flatly said. "Is there a proof that would make you believe so?"

My hand moved to the gallery section of my camera. "As a matter of fact... I do. Look at this photo."

"It's her... arm..." the plain boy quietly said.

A sigh escaped my lips. "No. Look at what is on her arm!"

Tokuko's eyes widened. "It's a bad bruise!" she pointed out to the weirdly colored skin hidden under her shirt's short sleeve.

"So... what does this bruise prove?" the other purple-haired girl asked.

"It's simple... this stage was not where she was killed." I pointed up. "But there."

All of them looked-up. Above the stage was a runway specifically placed so the spotlights are easier to manipulate.

"She was killed up there and her body was dropped down. That can only mean one thing..." I pointed to the door I came through, "When Tokuko and Shozo entered the gym, the killer was still on that runway and was unable to clean up the murder."

"So then..."

"We can assume that someone who knows Kizana was all alone here was the killer... and that can only be one of you guys."

The Curly Haired one was startled by the bold claim. "B-b-but it wasn't one of us! We swear!"

"You're getting carried away with your detective shtick blondie." Shozo muttered in a deadpan expression. "You can't just rule everybody else still present at school!"

I sighed. "Well... we're starting with a small radius and the more likely suspects... all of us. Let's start with the basic form of evidence. Your alibis please. You already know mine, so there's that out of the way."

Curly Haired steps in. "Um... I'm Otohiko Meichi. I was here earlier as Tokuko's scriptwriter and co-writer. Um... the break happened because of m-me, actually. I felt light-headed thirty-minutes in during the m-meeting so I excused myself. However, Kizana deemed it as free-time since she believed that without everyone present in the meeting to give opinions was u-unfair so she issued a b-break."

He stopped to catch his breath. Man, is this guy weak. Can he really kill Kizana?

"After the break was i-issued, I immediately went to the nurse's office to prescribe a m-medicine. Here's the medicine bag to prove it." He raises a small plastic celophane with the drugs on it. "well... after that... I returned to the gym. I was the last one to arrive and discover her body... after you, of course."

It seems he's done talking. The plain boy steps forward soon, however. "Well this really help?"

"Every information counts."

He nods. "I'm Taro Yamada. A good friend of Kizana. She invited me over to be a 'model' for an upcoming character of her play. She asked if I knew someone who fits any characters that was listed on her notes... that is where Ayano comes in." Taro points to the ponytailed girl. "Ayano is kind of the epitome of stoicness... so I let her follow me to the gym. Ayano and I were together the whole time during break time."

Before I could even ask my own questions, the purple haired girl speaks up. "What are you talking about Taro? You and Ayano weren't together at all. I was going to the Cooking Club to visit my best friend when I saw Ayano talking to one of the Cooking Club members."

Taro's eyes widened. "Oh... uh..."

"Stop that." Ayano interrupted. "Taro wasn't lying. We were together... until I walked away from him for a minute to get a free taste of that club member's food that he was giving away."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm just gonna say right now that lying isn't welcome here... but I'm gonna let that slide for now." sighing, I continued. "Who's the club member did you talked to, Ayano?"

"I believe his name is... Kenko Sukoyaka."

"Hmm..." My eyebrows furrowed. "This... we needed to know that. Thank you, Ayano." Ayano nods. "How about you two? What were you doing before break?" Shozo and Tokuko looked at each other.

"We ate on the bench near the scene of the crime... we didn't hear anything... if we did... we would've..." Shozo looked away in shame.

"Was there anyone near the gym? Or perhaps anyone who could've entered? Maybe someone who entered during the meeting?"

Tokuko stops to think. "Wait.... someone did enter while we were discussing. A Cooking Club member entered and offered us treats but... only Kizana took one... we didn't really feel like eating salad so we passed."

"Who offered it?" The question came on too strong, but I don't care. This might be a potential lead.

"It's... it's Kenko Sukoyaka."

"What?" (This guy's name is popping out of nowhere... there has to be a connection somehow.) "Any other leads? Anyone who passed through? Anything?"

"Well, the sports club passed by the gym while the break was going on..." she sighed. "But that's the norm. Nothing really suspicious about it."

I nodded... I've collected alibis.... some of them are really fragile now that I'm thinking more about it... there's one contradiction that stood out... I'm gonna call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter for y'all.


	3. Grapevine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually retconned the story a bit... I changed the killer as it began to look obvious... as of right now, we have these evidences:
> 
> \- Broken Phone  
> \- Empty Bottle  
> \- Smashed Spotlight

"Do you like Kenko's food, Ayano?" I asked slowly. (If she went ahead and ate Kenko's food... why not have some when he took it to them?)

She shakes her head mutely. "No, it's Taro that loves most of Kenko's salads... you might be asking why he abstained from eating and me, seeking him out, huh?"

"Yes... it is suspicious..." I tilted my head. "But I assume that you have a reason?"

"That's right. In fact, Kokona might be able to provide proof, if you won't believe me." She gestures towards the other purple-haired girl, Kokona.

The girl raises her head in confusion. "Wait... I can?"

"M-hm." She loops her hand around Taro's arm. "You are familiar with the Cooking Club, yes? Then you'd know the food that Taro dislikes."

My face scrunched up in confusion. "What does that prove? Why would a club know someone's preferred food?"

"Wait! She's right..." Kokona interrupted. "I often hangout with Saki in her club room sometimes and there's a rule that's enforced there. You always tell the club members your preferences in food... they have a limited club budget and so, they don't want to waste any more ingredients than necessary."

"So.... what's the connection to this?"

"The salad that Kenko brought was one of the things Taro wasn't willing to eat." Ayano said. "On break time, I got curious so I went to try it out and agreed that it did taste horrible. Kokona saw my reaction to it."

I looked over to Kokona who nodded. Confirming her story. "You really didn't like it... Kenko should take that salad out of the menu..."

A heaved out a sigh. (That's the least suspicious story done, listening to someone's story helped them to not think too much about... certain stuff. If I calm their mind about things, they'd be more willing to talk and act. I'm gonna hold unto those fragile alibis for now.) "Now that that's done, let's continue in investigating this place."

"Investigate?" Shozo furrowed his eyebrows.

I nodded. "That's right... anything that you think could possibly connect to the crime. Remember, do not touch it. Otohiko and Kokona, search the runways and the balcony. Taro and Tokuko, search the stage, Ayano and Shozo, search the storage rooms."

Kokona raises her eyebrows? "Uh... why split up? Wouldn't that give the murderer a chance to clean up his mess?"

"I know..." I replied. "That's why we're doing this by pair... so that you can watch each other's moves and actions... if someone died and their partner is alive... we'll assume that he's the killer."

The group nodded, seeing the logic behind it.

"Where are you gonna be?" Otohiko asked.

"I'm searching the stage with them. This is the scene of the crime, so I'll try my best to look for them. Now all of you, go!"

With a clap, the groups had split up. Taro and Tokuko walked towards me, their faces a bit pale.

"What's the matter?" I slowly asked.

Tokuko wraps her arms around her chest. "W-well... we aren't exactly... comfortable doing this..."

"You mean..." (Kizana's body...) I gave an apologetic smile. "Well... why not investigate the areas around the stage? I'll do the examination of her bo- of Kizana...." I muttered.

Both students nodded and began to walk to their respective areas. I turned back to the unmoving Kizana and shivered. (Maybe its best to search the body last?) With that mind set, my eyes began to rove around the stage, snapping a few photos on the way. Throughout the search, all that I could find was a broken phone with gem designs, which I assume was Kizana's and a few small fragments of glass... though I assume that they were from the broken phone in the first place. I took a few photos of these evidence and  turned to the other group to see Tokuko waving me over to her spot.

"Fure-something! Come here!"

"What is it?"

Tokuko jabs a finger to a the floor just beneath the stage platform. "This. Ain't this suspicious?"

"Hm..."

I looked down and took a photo.... what appeared on the camera's screen was a small bottle. The label has been completely removed and its contents were now unknown.... it looked like one of the bottles in the Nurse's office.... maybe Otohiko would know what this is? I'll consult him later cause now Taro is calling me over.

"What did you find, Taro?"

He takes a deep breath. "W-well... let's start with that spotlight over there... I don't know much but Shozo said something about that spotlight... I wasn't listening to him... I'm sorry..." The particular spotlight he was talking about wasn't the one above the stage, but it had fallen down, bits and pieces had busted out of it. It has been completely destroyed by gravity. Without another word, I snapped a photo.

"That's fine. What else?"

Taro scratches his head. "W-well... this is gonna be weird... but I want to tell you something..."

I nodded. "What?"

"Well... uh..." He leans in closer. "I heard from Shozo that Kizana doesn't treat the other girls on the club well... Kizana is one of my close friends and Shozo immediately disproved some of my stories of her... that she's actually a sadistic narcissist... He also said that she's particularly very hard on Tokuko because she sees her as competition..."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"Well... m-maybe.... maybe it was an inside job? With Shozo as an accomplice? I don't know... I'm just putting my theories out there..."

"Thank you Taro... every information helps." Taro nods back as he continued to search for something new again.

I sighed.... (Oh boy... of course... the Drama Club has drama! Go figure... I need to ask more about this with someone else...) With my ever growing checklist in my mind, I decided to be straight to the point now and attempt to investigate Kizana.

From the weird way her body is laid, it suggests that she had fallen down... the bruises on other places of her body supports that theory... or maybe it was caused by something else? Was she beaten to death? I took even more photos... all with different angles of her body. As I was searching through them, one particular shot of her head caught my attention.

Her forehead had traces of blood. This is becoming more and more like she really was beaten to death... but it has to be something else... I feel it.

I checked the time, ten minutes had passed. There isn't anything new to find either... let's regroup now, shall we?

**SEVENTY THREE MINUTES UNTIL THE POLICE ARRIVES**


End file.
